Vocaloid Academy
by MikasaMiku
Summary: Dear Reader, You have just now been handed a once in a life time opportunity. Take this into your willing hands and push forward you musical talent. Vocaloid Academy is now enrolling a fresh new generation of vocaloids. Hand picked by Mikasa Miku read about the extraordinary journey of 14 new soon to be vocaloids! OC NO LONGER OPEN! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid Academy**

* * *

**School for the Vocally Advanced & Musical Prodigies**

"Vocaloid Academy now enrolling!"

"Follow your dream, and apply!"

You look up from your IPhone and trot over to the boy. As he shouts the news to passer-byes you ask for a paper. He hands it to you swiftly as he passes more to a group nearby. You put your phone into your shorts pocket and read the paper.

_Dear Reader,_

_You have just now been handed a once in a life time opportunity. Take this into your willing hands and push forward you musical talent. Vocaloid Academy is now enrolling a fresh new generation of vocaloids. If you think you have talent fill out the form and PM it to MikasaMiku_

_ In order to be accepted please fill out the template below.._

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age (Must be 14 or older to qualify):

Personality:

Appearance:

Life Story:

Other:

_Put in as much as you can about yourself, we can't wait to see you learning in our school. Thank you for your submission._

_ Please PM it to MikasaMiku_

You finish the paper and look up to the sky.

"This is it…" you whisper "This is my dream…"


	2. Ch2: Meet the Newbies

**Hello my friendly fluffy people! I would like to thank everyone for their OC's!**

**CodeMasterFiFi=Felix Fujimura**

**OrangeCreme=Kirameki Kagayaki**

**Isabella-Chan=Kiri Akashiya**

**TheVocaloidMaster= Zero Fukuro**

**Thank You All!**

**Vocaloid Academy**

School for the Vocally Advanced and Musical Prodigies

* * *

She looked up from the paper her lilac eyes glittering at the sight. Placing down her bag she reads the sign. Welcome to Vocaloid Academy! She took a quick breath picked up the bag and placed one purple heel through the entrance. Well she made it this far…she smooths' out her white mid-thigh skirt and walks toward the towering, and magnificent building. These couple steps could very much change her life. She is a nobody she isn't popular but isn't bullied, it seems as though she doesn't exist….but. She hopes that now at this school she can become popular and not be the shy girl she is. Walking up the short incline her sky blue twin tails sway as she reaches the door. "Here we go" Kirameki whispers as she slides the door open and steps inside.

* * *

Zero watches the girl with tannish skin, bright blue hair, and a purple vest over her white sleeveless shirt walk through the main entrance with red eyes. He takes off his headphones cutting off Hatsune Miku mid-way through her song and stands up. Stretching his hood falls off revealing his obsidian hair. He's not an outgoing person and tries to be invisible but when it comes to vocaloids he can't resist. Ever since he was a little boy he loved vocaloids until _it _happened. When he was 12 his family took him to a vocaloid concert, however a driver crashed into their car head on killing everyone except him. Zero can't shake the memory. Living with his aunt and uncle he got used to, but when they saw the flyer they signed him up. Now he's here waiting for his room number.

* * *

Stepping off of the bus she glides over to the entrance of the campus. She pulls on her black fingerless gloves and frowns at the silence. Sure she has always wanted silence but her Foster home was always noisy and…she got used to it, at a young age she ran away from her parents and was bullied the majority of her life. Spitting out her bubble gum she flips her ponytailed strawberry hair over her shoulder and begins her walk to the door, the flier was the perfect place to start anew. She isn't a fangirl in fact she hates those types of people. She has black knee high socks that come close to her mid-thigh red skirt lined with black. Her red converses shuffle across the ground as she makes it to the door. Her loose red neck tie thumps her chest as she pounces up the steps. She slides open the door and steps into the main office.

* * *

Felix can sing but he is somewhat shy about it. He whips his brown-black hair across, and stares at the placid ceiling. At 10 he discovered his talent, singing and technology. He would perform for his family whenever he made up a song, but when they brought their friends he retreated. He hopes he can build up his strength to perform in front of anyone, but until then he stays shy. The entrance door slides open and a girl with a bright pink hair and a black ponytail holder steps through she glances at the rest of the newbies then leans against a nearby wall. Now we wait….


	3. Ch3: Meet the Newbies Cont

_**IDontCare=**... Can you make up your life story and appearance and name?...  
And what is PM? Why do we have to be 14 and older? Can you be 13 to join? _

**Hey IDontCare you can make up anything its YOUR character! PM is personal message you must own an account to PM and its free! I put 14 years or older because it is high school and I wanted to give an appropriate age group. I HOPE THIS ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS!**

_**RedGyarados3=**How many newbies were you gonna have? _

**Answer: I don't know, honestly I love accepting as many people as I can!**

**New Newbies today are!**

**xxPockyStraw21xx= Lacey Oshiwazaki**

**War of Whispers= Thera Blackwood**

**SoulEaterFTW1= Gale Kuro Skylar**

**MewSunsetStar= Rima Nanami**

**ONE LAST THING PLEASE PM YOUR CHARACTER THANK YOU!**

**Vocaloid Academy**

_School for the Vocally Advanced and_

_Musical Prodigies_

* * *

Applying her light pink lipstick on she looks into the mirror. Reflecting back at her is a small pale girl with rosy cheeks and electric blue eyes. She puts back on her long white jacket with baggy sleeves, and fixes the adorable hamster clip on her long white hair. She holds her golden necklace and trots out the door. Lacey Oshiwazaki is underestimated a lot. In fact she loves it when they do because it gives her an advantage. This petite girl with pink converses is no sissy. She has a dark side that no one wants to mess with and her aura can sometimes reflect that. Though everyone else sees a cheerful happy colorful person. Pushing the door open her sparkly watch catches the light reflecting across the more crowded hallway. Lacey looks around then pops herself on top of the lockers, swinging her legs to a silent beat.

Gale Skylar can say she was slightly jumpy when she walked into the office. All eyes fell on her. She tucks a rogue dark purple strand behind her ear and folds her arms across the purple sleeveless vest. She wears black short with a single purple stripe and a black tank top. Gale can be slightly jumpy at time so she quickens her pace to the corner. No matter what, she is determined to graduate and reach her goal.

Giddy with excitement Rima Nanami grabs her bags and sprints across the sidewalk. She is here she is finally here! Her icy blue ponytailed hair flies behind her and her emerald green eyes sparkle in the sunlight. She pushes her sliding black glasses back up her nose and stops at the door. Her life and dreams wait inside. OMG she can't wait! She slides the door….

Jamming the gears together, he holds the mechanical bird in his palm as he attaches the cog. He looks up briefly with soft yellow eyes before looking back at the robin. Rima waltzes in and takes a seat near the front desk. The air was getting tense with everyone in one room. Kyoshi Endo shakes his head flipping his orange blonde hair aside as he continues his work. The room now packed with several people, sits still.

Finally a stout woman with her hazel hair in a bun enters the packed office.

"Hello! And thanks so much for waiting we had to get some final arrangements settled… Any-who!"

She pulls out some papers from a manila folder, and grabs a nearby pen.

"Now to start….Thera, is Thera Blackwood here?"

"Hai, I'm here…and its pronounced 'Tera' for the record." A girl with short-cut blond hair held aside by a treble and bass clef heart pin and narrow hazel eyes as she swaggers to the front. She wears a black leather jacket and a white and red striped tank and black shorts. She has only two piercings on her right ear and only one on her left.

"Ah, I see…"the woman says writing something down. "As always, here is your dorm key and schedule. Don't! Lose it!" she finishes sternly as Thera whips around to go to her room.

"Now, hmm…Gale? Skylar?"

"That..would be me." Gale says stepping forward reaching out her gloved hand to get the keys and schedule.

"You will be sharing with Rima Nanami" Gale nods slowly holding the papers and wonders off.

"Zero Fukuro?"

"Koko Ni!"(Here)

"You'll be rooming with Felix… Felix Fujimura!"

"Hai?"(Yes?)Felix asks stepping forward.

"Great! Off to an amazing start here are your keys and your schedule." The boys walk off silently and she continues.

"Kirameki Kagayashi? Kiri Akashiya?" Two girls step forward and glance at each other. One with sky blue twintails another with a pink ponytail.

"Here you go girls go ahead and get settled your stuff should already be there.."

"Rima Nanami!" A girl with a short ice blue ponytail jumps forward and receives the papers.

"Lacey Oshiwazaki?" A girl with white hair and a absolutely amazing rainbow belt steps forward and is handed the papers.

"Last but not least, Kiyoshi Endo." He shoves the trinket into his pocket and receives the papers.

"Looks like we have trustable vocaloids for our new generation. This will be a great year!" She smiles and trots off.

* * *

**R&R! Still accepting OC's! Please send some guys! Girls too!**

**The Fangirl,**

**Mikasa Miku**


End file.
